Finding the Coeur
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Syo's been hiding his heart condition from the others but it comes back to bite him. Takes place end of first season. First UtaPri fic. No Romance at all. Just boys being boys. PART 2 UPLOADED SUNDAY JUNE 16, 2013
1. Chapter 1

Finding the Coeur

By Robin Gurl

(Um this is my first UtaPri fic. I was looking through the game wiki and saw that Syo had a heart condition and a missing (from the TV series) younger twin and got all excited and had to try and write on it. LMAO. So this is the result. It takes place sometime at the end of season 1 before they make their debut…um…yeh. I guess it readers want it to be it can be Natsuki/Syo but that's all that's in there. Well to my eyes anyway. xD

It's sort of funny Tokiya is my favorite character over all…but Syo is my favorite to write on. Weird how that stuff works out. If people like this story I do have another one where I continued the hurt and comfort after it all if people wanna read it. My friend and I enjoy writing these sort of stories because we're sadistic like that. )

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea to mix the game and the show together.

Natsuki was starting to get worried. It was already 10 am and typically Syo was up and outside jogging by 8am. It was his "super fighting technique" that he stuck to daily. Even if it was the weekend, Syo didn't miss a day…unless….he got up and walked over to the bed where Syo was sleeping. Was his condition acting up again? Last time it had acted up, Syo had trouble just getting out of bed because of how weak he was. "Syo-kun!" Natsuki gently shook his shoulder hoping to wake him. "It's getting late, you need to get up!" He got no response at first and sighed. He saw that Syo's face was pale and his body covered in sweat. He decided to try once more to wake Syo up. "Come on Syo-kun I have the prettiest dress to put you in! You'll look so CUTE!"

Syo groaned in his sleep before weakly sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Fuck y-you." He looked over to Natsuki, his eyes were glazed. He leaned over panting unable to catch his breath. He couldn't breathe properly - it hurt to inhale. One of his hands pressed against where his heart was on his chest to try and ease the pain. It didn't see to ease it at all.

"Is it that?" Natsuki asked gently trying not to rile him up.

"Yeh…damn it…why today?" Syo grumbled falling back into the pillows. His entire body felt heavy, it was hurting to breathe. All he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't. They had a photoshoot to attend at the Amusement Park. He couldn't miss that.

"Syo, I can call and let them know. If you can't do it they'll understand."

"NO!" Syo flew up then doubled over tears streaming down his cheeks, his hands shaking and gripping his shirt. "…f-fuck…" He croaked hoarsely.

Natsuki quietly got up and walked over to Syo's closet digging around one of his duffle bags before pulling out a blue emergency kit. He rummaged through it pulling out a syringe. He hated having to stick his friend but he knew Syo wouldn't back down from this and would go even if it killed him. "Syo-kun~ ! " He said lovingly sitting back down on the bed. He pulled the young boy towards him hugging him. "It's going to be alright, you just have to promise me to take it easy."

"P-Promise..w-what?" Syo's eyes opened briefly then widened as he cried out in shock. The needles were thick because of the medicine and even though he was used to them it still hurt, a lot! Especially he wasn't prepared for it. Slowly the pain in his chest lightened and he relaxed in Natsuki's arms trying to calm his breathing down. A few more tears, more from relief than pain, rolled down his cheeks. "D-Damn…this is so fucking embarrassing."

Natsuki blinked and looked down, "What is? You were born with this, Syo-kun…you can't just pretend you're not sick."

"No one can know! You promise me!?"

"Syo-kun, take it easy. I already promised you. No one but you, me and your brother know about your condition. But I promised Kaoru that I'd take care of you."

Syo didn't move from Natsuki's arms, he felt safe and protected there. He didn't want to move - at least not until his mind stopped racing. Each time this happened, his life flashed before his eyes and he got this over whelming fear that this was it, he was going to die this time. His stomach was still aching from the anxiety and he was still feeling sick.

"Do you need to throw up, Syo?"

Syo blushed bright red burying his face in Natsuki's side. "M-Maybe.." He then sat up and staggered to the restroom down the hallway.

Natsuki only sighed watching him leave wondering what he was going to do about the photo shoot later on. Typically after these attacks he had to take it easy the rest of the day…which usually meant bed rest. No writing or singing music, no loud music, just naps and watching movies. Though today he couldn't do that. The tall blonde got up and grabbed three more syringes from the medical bag and put them into his own bag that he was taking just to make sure Syo didn't pull something stupid and forget them.

The walk over was slow, Syo was having to rest every other block. Each time he sat down it took him 10 minutes to get back up. Natsuki knelt down in front of him, "Syo-kun, let me call Ren…he's got a driver who can pick us up."

Syo shook his head wheezing, sweat running down his face. "N-Not giving in.." Tears pricked his eyes out of frustration. "T-They can't know.."

"Why not? They need to know, they are our friends after all…"

"I-I don't want Nanami t-to worry…." Syo blushed looking down at the ground. "Ahh…nnghh..haa..haa..ow….i-it..it hurts…." His breathing was more labored than before, his hand went back to his chest, fingers clenching his shirt.

"Who said she has to know? This is just the band today from what I've heard." Natsuki stood up and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed Ittoki's number and waited. "Otoya? Can you ask Ren to have his driver pick us up? I-It's a long story." He looked down worried over the youngest band member. "Just hurry. I'll explain when we get there." He then knelt back down and reached up wiping some of the tears away. "Syo-kun, you're allowed to cry if it hurts, you know that right?"

"N-No..I-I can't…have t-to be strong.."

"You are being strong just living with this condition." Natsuki said tilting his head smiling.

Syo opened his eyes slowly and looked at Natsuki, his breathing still labored. Tears welled up and he fell out of the chair into Natsuki's arms crying, his body shaking. He knew this was bad for his heart and the pain felt worse…but he'd been holding it in for so long…since the entrance exams when he said good bye to his twin..only his twin, until now, had seen him this way. Stupid Natsuki, pulling this out of him.

Natsuki wrapped his arms around Syo hugging him hoping this would ease his pain at least a little.

The black limo appeared at the photoshoot, the four boys jumped off the stage and walked to meet it. Ittoki beat them to the car and watched as the driver got out and opened the door. Ren appeared behind him wondering why Natsuki had insisted a driver pick them up. "Natsuki?" He watched as the tall blonde got of the car then turned towards the vehicle and leaned in pulling Syo out, this time not as rough as he usually did, almost gently.

Syo appeared leaning against Natsuki not as cheerful as he usually was. Something was wrong. The youngest band member was pale, his cheeks flushed, eyes heavy, his blonde hair usually styled perfectly was a matted mess. He wasn't even trying to fight Natsuki.

It was Masado who stepped forward. "Natsuki, what's wrong with Syo?"

"Take the bags." Was all the tall blonde said. His tone wasn't as playful as it usually was. It had dropped an octave and sounded serious.

The other teen took the bags and backed up not sure what else he could do. Ittoki appeared beside him, a look of worry on his face too. Ren and Tokiya exchanged worried glances as well. They all watched as Syo tripped over his own feet, his face clenched in agony. Natsuki caught him in mid fall and just gathered him up in a cradle carry.

"F-Fuck..i-it's..h-happening…a-again.." Syo wheezed not even noticing that the others were there. One hand was grasping his chest the other clinging to Natsuki's shirt. His breathing was labored and hoarse.

"I told you to just calm down on the way over here." Natsuki said sighing. "Is there a place we can lay him down for a short while?" He looked up seeing everyone's expressions of sheer terror and worry. He smiled weakly. "He'll be alright…he just needs to rest."

Behind the stage where the photoshoot was going to be held, Syo had been laid down on a futon mattress that was going to be one of the props. The rest of the band were sitting around him, on chairs, on the ground, wherever they could. It was Tokiya who spoke first, "Natsuki, what the hell is going on? Is Syo ill? Do we need to take him to the hospital?"

Natsuki looked down then back at Tokiya, "If it gets worse, yes..a-and it's not so much of an illness…I guess. Syo was born with a heart condition. If he gets too excited or startled his heart starts to physically hurt and it hurts to breathe, usually ending with him collapsing. Most days its just being careful with what he does…but sometimes ..like today…he just wakes up in pain and nothing that we do fixes it."

"Why is he here then? He should be resting." Masado exclaimed.

"I tried. He insisted we be here. I gave him a shot with medicine to help the pain and it eased it temporarily but as you can see it came back." Natsuki shrugged sighing.

Ren sighed standing, he laughed looking down at Syo, "How childish, thinking he could get through the photoshoot as he is."

"Ren, that's uncalled for." Tokiya shot back. "He's giving this debut his all and I think it's commendable that he's trying, though dangerous as well."

"If he can't handle a simple photoshoot then how will he handle a concert?" The other teen asked glaring at Tokiya.

"Not everyone is ready to give up their dream as easily as you, Ren." Masado broke in hoping to break up their fight before it got started.

Ittoki was the only one asides from Natsuki that seemed worried for Syo's sake. "He just ..I've never seen him in so much pain. Do you have any more medicine? Can he take anymore?"

Natsuki nodded and opened his bag, "If this one doesn't work then we will have to go to the hospital…I won't lie, he can die from this if not properly treated, its not something to play around with …and Syo is young still…he thinks he's invincible…he hasn't learned that he's not yet…"

"So he just takes some medicine and he'll be ok, right?" Ittoki smiled happily.

"Not quite that easy." Masa motioned to the syringe in Natsuki's hand.

Ittoki visibly paled, "That looks like that hurts."

"J-Just f-fucking stick me…I-I can't b-breathe…" Syo responded clinging to Natsuki, his breathing heavy.

Masa was the only one who could watch without turning away. Natsuki took the cap off and stuck the needle into one of the shaking arms. Syo gasped trying to hide the pain he was feeling but this time it felt impossible to do. He just buried him face in Natsuki's side hoping no one else would see him cry. Natsuki patted Syo's head affectionately and gave him the biggest smile he could muster, "Almost done Syo-kun!"

"That just sounds way too painful." Ittoki responded making a face. "But then I hate getting shots."

Tokiya sighed, "Natsuki, I'm going to cancel the photoshoot. They will understand. He needs to be caring more for his health and less of this shoot."

Syo pulled away wide eyed, "NO!" He wheezed having to use Natsuki to support his weight. "I-I can do it! I know I can!"

"I never said you couldn't." The other teen knelt down beside Syo and Natsuki, "I learned this lesson the hard way as Hayato. You need to learn as well but it's not worth learning if it kills you in the process. Part of learning and maturing is to know when to face reality and step down."

"T-Tokiya.." Syo whispered blinking. He sighed letting go of Natsuki's arm, his breathing was slowly getting back to normal for now. The pain was still visible on his young features. He hung his head embarrassed, "I-I think I need to go see a-a doctor…t-todays just one of those b-bad days…" His cheeks were bright red.

"See - that wasn't too bad was it Syo-kun?" Natsuki asked smiling ruffling his hair. "You are so cute when you blush!"

Syo only glared weakly unable to retort back. Tokiya ran off to go cancel the photoshoot and as he left Ittoki bent down, "Wanna ride?"

Syo blushed bright red grumbling but reluctantly nodded. "Y-You tell anyone about this I'll kill y-you…" Natsuki helped lift him onto Ittoki's back.

The red head turned towards his side smiling, "That sounds more like the old Syo! Don't worry once the docs look at ya, you'll be good as new! Now you have to tell us if you are in too much pain and we'll stop and rest ok?"

"Why are you guys even caring about me? I-I would have thought you'd thrown me to the side and found someone else.."

Ren chuckled placing a hand on Syo's back, "It's what friends are for. Now rest, don't over excite yourself again."

Masa nodded agreeing, "For once he's right. This band is our family and families take care of one another."

Syo smiled weakly before resting his chin on Ittoki's shoulder, his eyes heavy as they started to close. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Natsuki sighed, "I just hope he really is going to be alright. His brother and I have always watched over him and we had hoped that he had maybe out grown it."

"He's got a brother?" Ren asked intrigued as they exited the park as a group.

"They are twins. Kaoru, is his name, he wants to go into medicine to help find a cure for Syo."

"Twins? Really? That is interesting." Tokiya said catching up with them. "And I doubt with his condition that he'll ever grow out of it.." He eyed the youngest band member who was comfortably curled up on Ittoki's back sound asleep from the ordeal.

"Hehe, another Syo…I wonder if he's as hot headed.." Ittoki said jokingly.

"May I ask why we are walking over the hospital? Won't it cause unneeded attention?" Masa asked randomly. "What if people see us outside of the school."

"Are we that famous yet? I sort of figured we were still mostly invisible…" The red head responded winking back at Masa. "Or is it that you are just too lazy?"

"Besides, Syo-kun is so cute curled up like that!" Natsuki clapped his hands together. "It makes me want to hug him so tight!"

"Hold off on that until we know he's alright." Tokiya ordered.

Syo awoke in the hospital many hours later, a heart monitor had been hooked up to his body and a tube had been inserted through his nose to help him breathe. He tried to sit up but felt too dizzy, the doctors must have drugged him as usual. He looked around the room surprised to see all five of the guys in various positions, all of them asleep but Masa who was reading. "Y-You stayed…" Syo croaked with surprise.

Masa looked up and closed his book. He silently reached over and poured a glass of water handing it to Syo. "You've been out for nearly six hours. The doctors said if you hadn't come in it could have been fatal." Syo's eyes widened as he took the water and sipped at it slowly. "You are getting various medications to help quell the attack and tomorrow if you feel up to it we can take you back to the dorm where you can rest."

"But the shoot- the practice!" Syo protested.

Masa only shook his head pulling his chair closer. "Tokiya was right at the park, we aren't going to kick you out of the band. You need to rest up so when we have our debut you can be there to be apart of it and sing. As it is now you can't do much of anything."

"T-That's a lie! I'm strong! I know I am!"

"Have you thought of the trouble you are causing your loved ones? Natsuki? You worry them so much without so much as apologizing for it."

"Of course I care for them." Syo's heart monitor started to beep and Masa pushed him back into the pillows. "I-I care for them more than anything."

"You are a strong boy, Syo-san, I've seen you in action and while this attack surprised me - I don't think any less of you as a person nor that you are weaker."

"Yeh, I'm strong…its just my stupid heart that isn't.."

"Your heart is strong. According to your file you weren't supposed to live past the age of 12? You are 16 now? I consider that strong." Masa held up the file. Behind them the guys slowly started to wake up at all of the commotion. "Strong doesn't always mean strength, Syo, it means being able to push through hard situations and being able to move on and learn."

Syo looked up at Masa then back down at his hand where the heart monitor is. Natsuki hurried over and sat on the edge of the bed hugging Syo to him. "Auggh! Natsuki! N-Not so tight!"

Natsuki only continued to hug him, "I was so worried, Syo-kun! The doctor said…"

"I know, Masa told me everything. Hey guys…um..I'm sorry …f-for making you all worry ..and for having to watch me be an idiot…." Syo mumbled embarrassed pulling away from Natsuki. He looked over at the tall blonde, "Thank you, Natsuki for t-taking care of me…and everyone else for staying…I-I'll do my best to watch myself from now on…"

"S-Syo-kun.." Natsuki said shocked.

Syo laid back into the pillows smiling as bravely as he could, "Don't worry a-anymore Natsuki…" He turned his head to look at his best friend. "I-I'll be ok now…the medicine is going to help."

"We called Shining and Ringo…they said to not worry about school work and only worry about getting better" Tokiya appeared behind Natsuki. "So that means there is no excuse to taking care of yourself."

"The Nurse drugged you pretty heavily," Ren commented, "So just lie back and take it easy. We'll stay as long as we can."

Syo nodded, the EKG hooked up to his chest was slowing down showing he was relaxing more. Natsuki sat down where Masa had been sitting and held Syo's hand. "See Syo-Kun, its all ok."

Syo squeezed back giving a weak smile before drifting off into a drugged sleep.

"I can't believe there isn't a surgery or a cure for his condition yet." Ren commented quietly, his eyes on the youngest band member as he slept.

"There is," Masa opened up the file again. "It's an open heart surgical procedure that would take 16 hours and can only be performed in America. According to what this says, his condition is too severe and it has a high probability of killing him."

"He's talked about it before but he's just too scared to try it and well you can't blame him. He said he'd rather just live with it and try to work with what he's got." Natsuki explained. "The doctors agreed with him, he's supposed to take medicine every day for it but once this school started he's been too busy and has forgotten a lot."

"Well, that is unacceptable." Masa crossed his arms. "From now on, I will keep him on a strict schedule."

"Yeh, sure, I'll help remind him as well!" Ittoki cried out. "And we can put it in his phone!"

"Or stuff is down his throat if he won't do it quietly…" Tokiya commented smirking.

Ren just laughed shaking his head, "I guess it's settled then Natsuki, it's not longer just your burden to bare any longer. It belongs to Starish."

Epilogue

It had been a week before Syo was released from the hospital. A lot longer than planned, but the doctors wanted to make sure he was going to be alright since he nearly died before. He had strict orders for another week of bed rest and then after that to take it easy. And the other band members had strict orders to watch over him, not just from the doctors but from Shining himself.

The day he was released the rainy season in Japan had just started and today was no exception to that rule. As the Nurse wheeled him out in the wheel chair he saw a black car at the front, Ren's driver was standing next to it. Syo sighed embarrassed – did they really have to go that far? When they got closer the guys started to exit the car. Natsuki ran over to him with flowers, "Syo-kun~ I got these for you!"

"N-Natsuki…t-there was no need for all of this.."

"Walking home in the rain wouldn't be the best idea." Ren said stepping out, his driver holding an umbrella over his head. "Not to mention you can't exactly stand right now as is. The doctors told us everything, remember?"

Tokiya ran over and opened an umbrella holding it over Syo's head as the nurse smiled and bowed and left. Natsuki bent down and gathered Syo up in his arms, they were protected by the umbrella Tokiya was holding. Syo was unable to protest the treatment he was receiving and could only grumble. He was sat gently into the car noticing two of the band members were missing. "Where are Ittoki and Masa?"

"Fixing up our dorm room!" Natsuki said happily sliding in beside him. Ren and Tokiya followed.

"Your room was inadequate to say the least," Ren explained. "Masa did research on your condition and so is cleaning your room accordingly."

"Guys! This is too much!" Syo exclaimed wishing immediately he hadn't done that. The pain reappeared briefly and he sat back in the seat panting.

"Syo, take it easy. Another out burst like that and you will be back in the hospital hooked up to all of the wires." Tokiya sighed. "And this is easier on all of our minds if we know we at least did something to help. We want you in the band and if that means changing a few things around to make it where you can be, then why not?"

Syo only grumbled but found himself relaxing. It was a nice feeling for someone else to be caring for him for a change. He curled up turning towards Natsuki and lay his head on the older blonde's arm. His eyes closed by themselves he was so exhausted- he just wanted to sleep.

He woke up when he heard a door slam. He sat up noticing he wasn't in the car anymore and that he was being carried. He didn't know which was more embarrassing – being carried by Natsuki inside or being wheeled inside in a chair.

"Otoya," Masa's voice came from the side of the room sounding annoyed. "You woke him, I told you if you were going to help to be quiet."

"Hehe, sorry, the wind blew it shut! It wasn't me I promise!"

"Wow, our room looks so clean!" Natsuki exclaimed happily. "It smells so fresh and almost new! Masa-chan did an amazing job!"

Syo looked around quietly just trying to get his bearings back completely. He reached up noticing for the first time that there was an IV still in his hand. He groaned, they forgot to take it out. He started to prepare himself for pulling the needle out when a hand covered his own. He opened his eyes and saw Tokiya. "Stop that, if you pull it out, we'll never get it back in."

"B-Back in? I want it the fuck out! It's a needle you know!" Syo exclaimed weakly.

"Yes, it's an IV. You're required to be hooked up to one for the next week or so. It's pain medication and sedatives to keep you from trying to over do it." The other teen explained motioning towards the set up by the bed. "Ren and I were worried that you'd break free and escape and not heal properly so he and I spoke with the doctor."

"They've never done this before!"

"Yes, well." Tokiya winked. "As Hayato, I still have my connections. He owes me a favor as it is."

"Fuck you Tokiya!"

"Syo-kun, calm down!" Natsuki said. "All of this will help you get back on your feet faster." He walked over and laid Syo down on the fresh sheets covering him up. Behind him Masa hooked up the IV following the instructions the nurses gave them before Syo was discharged.

Syo started to protest the treatment hoping to regain what little dignity he had left when the new drugs entered his system. Sitting up left him feeling sick to his stomach and dizzy, his vision was blurry. He fell back against the pillows trying to glare at his friends but he was falling to the drugs too quickly to snap. "N-Not fair.."

"Just rest, Syo-kun…we're here. We're going to make sure you follow the doctor's orders this time." Natsuki stayed sitting on the edge of the bed watching the youngest fall asleep. Syo weakly reached for his friend and Natsuki smiled holding the out reached hand. "Don't worry, it's for your own good…"

Behind Natsuki the others started to settle down pulling out their new music from Nanami and started to write lyrics. Unknown to Syo, the band was serious about caring for their youngest member, whether or not they verbally expressed concern.

Before Masa joined the rest to write his own lyrics, he finished his cleaning and redecorating by hanging up a big schedule written in bright blue as to when Syo would need to take his medicine. He had already programmed each of their phones to ding and remind Syo if he didn't follow through. As well as counted the pills and made a tally in his personal notebook of how many were there. He was going to count them himself once a day and make sure Syo wasn't lying to them.

This time there was no way Syo could forget.

Beside the bed on the table was all of Syo's school work, Ittoki and Nanami had gone around to the teachers and asked for the assignments and had gathered their own notes together to combine a study guide to help him pass. They had even gotten permission for him to have the ability to retake the tests when he was able and had gone further to allow Ittoki to record the classes on tape so Syo could still attend the lectures.

Tokiya had used his influence to get all of the information they would need to care for Syo through out the healing process and beyond. They had enough medicine in IV form until he was able to get up and walk around again. He was also trained by the Nurses in how to see when Syo was in pain but trying to hide it. Later that afternoon everyone was going to receive a lesson on how to see it as well.

Ren had arranged a doctor to be ready on call if they needed the assistance. Each of the band members had the number in their phones and Masa had reportedly inserted it into Syo's phone as well.

Natsuki had informed Syo's twin brother of what had happened but had reassured him many times that everything was now under control. Kaoru had thanked them all numerous times via phone for caring for his older brother and that if they needed his help to just call.

Nanami was staying on the sidelines this time as much as she could, she was happy to see them all work together to care for one of the team. She had been worried originally that the band idea wouldn't work because they wouldn't step off their pride to work in a group. Now she was excited, as soon as Syo was able they would start to choreograph their song for the big debut. She stood silently at the door watching and listening as they collaborated on lyrics and watched over Syo as he slept recovering. After a while she finally started back to her own dorm room to start writing more songs.

Maybe this band would work out after all…


	2. After Math Part 1

**Finding the Coeur**

By Robin Gurl

Part 2 (?)

(Hehe, I'm so happy everyone liked my story. LOL You can thank my best friend for pushing me to post it. Here is the "aftermath" of everything. I'm sure that they hop in and out of character in this one numerous times just because of how it was written and what it was written for. This was originally not meant to be posted and just used between my friend and I. But here, I have posted it for you. :3 I hope you enjoy!

Oh and fair warning…one of my newest things to try is Tokiya taking care of Syo…don't know why..but I really do like it. XD )

Disclaimer: I own nothing. XD

It was the third day, classes were over and Syo woke up enough to watch the rest of the guys come in. He smiled trying to act like he was feeling better – but everyone already knew how he was truly feeling. They knew the sedatives that were dripping into his blood stream kept him half drugged and only partially awake. It had taken awhile but Natsuki had finally gotten used to looking into Syo's drugged glazed blue eyes.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and put a yellow Pico hat on Syo's head. "I got this for you while we were in the city. We had to go to the hospital and get more medicine. How are you feeling?"

"….drugged." Syo responded. He was too tired to take off the hat but gave the best smile he could. "…c-chest doesn't hurt as much anymore…though I've got this strange cough."

Natsuki looked up at Ren and Tokiya who had joined them by the bed. Masa was on the other side listening in as well. "Cough? How long have you had it?"

"All day. It's not a big deal, it just hurts when I cough…figured its from the fucking chest pain.." Syo rubbed his chest for emphasis. "How was class?"

"Class was Class." Tokiya responded walking over to the bag the hospital had given them and pulled out a thermoniter strip. He walked back over and stuck it to Syo's forehead.

"Hey! What the!" Syo only sighed again annoyed that the guys could do what ever they wanted to him in theory and he was too weak from the damn IV to do anything.

"Just calm down, Syo-kun, we're just being careful."

"Natsuki is right, if you catch a fever this early in recovery it'd be bad." Masa reached forward and pulled the thermoniter off. "38__Celsius…he's sick!" He leaned down and put a cool hand on Syo's back causing the youngest to gasp. "We need a compress and more blankets." He made a note at how sweaty the youngest was, they had to get his fever down immediately.

Tokiya immediately left to go find a cold compress, Ren went over to the thermostat. Natsuki put a hand to his best friend's forehead. Syo just sighed sulking, his pale features red from his fever. "Guys, stop over reacting! It happens if I've been in the hospital. They always keep it so cold in there and it's the rainy season…" The other blonde got up and went to Syo's drawers. "Natsukiiii g-get out of my clothes..I'm fine!"

Masa pulled his hand out of the back of Syo's shirt and gently pushed him back into the pillows. "Tokiya went to get a compress, just lie back." Masa's voice was almost comforting this time, something Syo wasn't used to. Syo sat up right after Masa went to join Tokiya pouting. His hair was still pinned up and matted to his forehead.

"Just because it's normal doesn't make it right." Ren said as he turned up the air a bit. "What Masa said is correct and you know he's not lying. A cold is a cold to a normal person but in your situation and weakened state…a cold is nothing to laugh at."

"Uggh..At this rate I'll never sing for the debut!" Syo cried out frustrated falling back against the pile of pillows then curled to his side coughing hoarsely. "This fucking s-sucks!" As he uncurled he felt himself start to shiver and looked down at his hands in shock, he'd never actually shivered before – not like this. Both his hands were shaking and trembling as if it were winter.

Ren walked over and noticed the shaking hands. He knelt down and took both of them into his own. "We need a blanket over here." He said calmly rubbing the two hands in his own. "You have to stop working yourself up. You've got a high fever. For your sake if nothing else, calm down. You are going to make your fever rise."

Syo blushed bright red, a shiver running up his spine. He shut his mouth realizing Ren was right. He closed his eyes trying to relax but only found himself falling over. Ren caught him and sat him back up onto the bed then sat on the edge of the bed himself wrapping an arm around Syo's shaking shoulders.

Masa and Tokiya entered the room again with blankets that looked like they were meant for winter. Syo opened his eyes not pulling away from Ren, he was too weak to do so even if he wanted to. "…C-Cold…" He whispered not noticing his was drenched in sweat.

"Natsuki do you have the change of clothes?"

The tall blonde hurried over, "He has no more night clothes so I got a t-shirt of mine. It's big enough to keep him warm." His eyes widened at Syo's state, "S-Syo-kun…"

"It's amazing how fast one's body can change when they aren't trying so hard to fight it." Ren commented, he took the shirt and quickly removed the sweaty t-shirt Syo had been wearing. "Did you bring an extra compress?" He asked Tokiya.

"Yes, we found three."

"Wet one and hand it over." Ren held out his hand and waited until the wet cloth was placed in his hand. "Syo, this is going to be cold but it will feel good once it's over."

"N-No more c-cold…j-just want to be warm…" Syo grumbled, his eyes flew open as the cold cloth ran up and down his bare skin. "F-Fuck! C-Cold!" He tried to pull away but was obviously too weak, Ren caught and held him quickly.

Behind them Masa was changing the bag of medicine to a brand new one. He had wondered how Syo was coherent when they came in from class, now he knew. He watched as Ren washed him down how he was fighting him less and less. By the time Ren was done, Syo's head was resting on the other's shoulders, his eyes glazed over and heavy.

Ren threw the cloth at Natsuki and then quickly buttoned the shirt on the youngest. He looked so tiny in Natsuki's huge shirt. "There, now – doesn't that feel better?"

Syo's eyes fluttered a bit as he tried to wake up but it was just impossible. The drugs were in his system and were in control. His mind was foggy and vision blurry. "Mmm…s-sleepy…cold…" He answered hoarsely coughing. "N-Natsu-ki-kun..?"

Natsuki climbed onto the bed and laid beside Syo. He watched as Ren helped ease Syo back to his pillows and blankets. "I'm right here, Syo-kun ~ !" Syo weakly turned over towards his friend grasping Natsuki's arm with one of his shaking hands. Natsuki reached up and gently unclipped his hair, the blonde locks fell framing his pale features. He noticed as Syo clung that his nail polish hadn't been touched up for a few days. When Syo was well, he'd touch them up every night wanting them to be perfect.

Tokiya sighed and leaned over the side of the bed opposite where Natsuki was and placed a wet compress on Syo's forehead. "Try and keep that on there, we need to get his fever down." He then shook out one of the blankets and draped it over Syo's shaking shoulders. "I'm worried, this is bad. He's barely recovered and now he's sick."

Natsuki and Tokiya both winced at the hoarse coughs that came from the youngest. They sounded wet and painful, each one Syo would clench his eyes shut as if trying to hide the pain. Natsuki ran a hand down the side of Syo's face trying to get him to calm down. "Shh Syo-kun, you're safe…just relax…take deep breaths."

Syo calmed down a bit, his hands still grasping Natsuki's arm. Ren and Masa appeared beside Tokiya. "I never thought I'd see him act this cute." Ren commented.

"I don't believe this is a good thing that we are seeing this side of him…" Masa trailed off looking at Natsuki for confirmation.

Natsuki nodded silently looking back down to his sleeping friend. "I-It usually means he's really sick…I've only seen him like this one other time and he was with his twin."

The four of them let out a collective sigh of worry and Tokiya pulled out his cell phone. "I'm going to text Itokki and ask him to pick up a few items while he's out."

The other two reluctantly went over to start on their home work. Natsuki laid his head down next to Syo's and held him close. "It'll be alright Syo-kun…"

When Natsuki woke up he looked around then realized he must have fallen asleep. He looked down and saw Syo was gone. He panicked for a split second then saw Masa was holding the youngest band member in his lap. Syo was shivering and wheezing wetly. Tokiya was standing over them wiping Syo's face down with a cloth. "Easy Syo, Easy, it's alright…just cough it out…"

"No ..i-it hurts to cough…" Syo wheezed. He hunched over slightly and started to cough as he was told. The coughs sounded painful, tears streamed down his face. A few times and he jostled the junk in his throat, goop oozed out into the bucket below. "Haaa haa…i-it..hurts….."

"Bronchitis?" Tokiya asked looking at Masa.

"Or Phenonmia?" Masa said gravely. "He's already been in the hospital once and with his medical history…I think it's more than Brochitis…"

Ittoki suddenly burst through the door soaking wet, "….gaaah! It's so wet out there!"

Syo startled grabbing onto Tokiya's shirt nervously at the loud sound. He looked over, vision too blurry to see thanks to the sedatives. He recognized the voice but was too sick to remember who it belonged to. He felt Tokiya's hand on his head and then when he turned around Tokiya had knelt in front of him. "It's ok. Just breathe. You excite yourself you will have two problems to deal with." He smiled warmly at the youngest taking the cloth and wiping his mouth. "It's Ittoki…he's just being loud as usual."

Ren was the one who stalked over to Ittoki and demanded for him to lower his voice. "Syo's gotten worse and the last thing we need is someone to scare him and cause his heart to hurt again. He's sedated and drugged at the moment but he's developed some sort of sickness. Masa thinks it's Phenomia."

Ittoki's happy expression darkened almost immediately. "R-Really? But I thought he was getting better…well that explains why Tokiya wanted me to go get some stuff. I got it all!" He held up the bag.

Ren took it and then noticed his clothes. "Why are you soaked?"

"It's a big storm, they are telling people to stay inside. Shining has moved the curfew up to …" he looked at his watch, "in about 30 minutes no one is allowed out until it passes."

Ren looked over to Masa and Tokiya. Their back up plan of calling the doctor on call was out. He looked back over to Natsuki who was quietly sitting on the bed looking as if he were in shock. "Natsuki, are you alright?"

Natsuki looked up, "Y-Yes, sorry." As he stood up he saw a rather good sized spot on the sheets. "….i-is that from Syo-kun?"

"Yes, earlier he awoke in a panic drenched in sweat. Masa was the first over there. Syo was coughing up a lot of gunk from his lungs, was crying saying it hurt to breathe. So Masa carried him over to where he is now and he and Tokiya have been helping rid him of the gunk for about three hours now."

Natsuki looked back over to Syo. He looked so much younger than 16 right now. His eyes were heavy, dark circles were present underneath them, his face was pale, his body drenched in sweat and shivering from his high fever. The tape holding the IV down was starting to come off because of how wet his skin was. He looked so scared, so terrified…like he wanted to cry but he was just holding it all in. "S-Syo-kun…." He walked over and joined Masa and Tokiya reaching up with a shaking hand and tried to wipe some of Syo's tears away.

"N-Natsuki..I-I want..I-I want …K-Kaoru.." Syo wheezed more tears streaming. He choked on a sob he was trying to hold in. He reached out grabbing Natsuki's shirt. "I-I want Kaoru…g-get Kaoru…"

Natsuki felt tears prick his own eyes and he could only hug Syo close, "…I-I'm sorry, Syo-kun, Kaoru isn't here.."

"No. No. No…h-he promised…he promised….I-I want my brother…" Syo's sobs were hoarse and painful to hear. Everyone in the room was heart broken by his screams. He buried his face crying harder into Natsuki's arms. "I-it hurts s-so bad….N-Natsuki…i-it hurts…s-so bad…." He coughed goop rolling down his chin, his strength waning again. Natsuki held him up as he continued to cry. "K-Kaoru…p-please….K-Kaoru…..i-it's cold…K-Kaoru…h-hold me….k-keep me …w-warm…please…?"

Tokiya silently handed Natsuki one of the blankets they had been using and watched as Natsuki wrapped it around the small frame. The needle from Syo's hand clattered to the ground and Masa knelt down and pulled Syo and Natsuki closer to the IV cord then reinserted it into Syo's shaking hand, using medical tape from their supplies that the hospital had given them and retaped it on as tight as he could. Natsuki just held Syo as he cried himself into a fitful sleep unable to hold anything in any longer. After a bit, Syo's cries quieted down and it was clear he was asleep. Natsuki looked up, his glasses wet from his own tears. "H-He's terrified. He can't h-hold it in any longer…he's usually so strong…..d-don't hold it against him when he gets well…"

Tokiya smiled warmly, the others slowly joining him, "Don't worry, Natsuki. Right now we're more worried about him recovering." He reached down into the blankets and put a hand to Syo's forehead. He looked up, relief crosses his features. "I think his fever has broken for now…"

Syo came too slightly a few hours later. It was still storming outside. He tried to move but his body was too heavy. His mind was foggy and he was so tired and freezing. From what he could tell through his blurry vision the lights were off. He looked down and saw figures curled up around him. "K-Kaoru….?" He whispered reaching over to the nearest figure shaking it. His voice was hoarse and he was croaking out words. "K-Kaoru, a-are you here?"

Masa awoke to being shaken and sat up startling Syo. "Easy, Syo-chan, easy, it's Masa. What's wrong?"

"….M-Masa…? W-Where is Kaoru…?" Syo's voice broke as he croaked out the question. "W-Whats g-going on?" He shivered. "S-Something is in my hand?"

"Easy, thats the IV. It's got sedatives and pain medication in it. By the way your moving I need to change the bag again. Don't move, stay right where you are.." Masa moved around and accidnetly woke up Tokiya. "Watch him."

Tokiya sat up immediately alert and reached up feeling Syo's forehead. "You need to lie down, Syo. Masa's fixing your IV, you're going to feel sleepy and heavy again soon." Syo let Tokiya help him lie back down into the futon mattresses. He felt a cold liquid enter his hand and shivering curling into Tokiya. Tokiya wrapped his arm around the young teen and pulled the blankets up. Natsuki was at Syo's head fast asleep. Ren was beside Masa still asleep. Ittoki was snoring on the other side of Tokiya. Syo coughed weakly a few tears falling out of pain. "…I-I didn't s-scare …N-Natsuki did…I?" His voice was getting weaker as the sedatives started to take effect.

Tokiya took the cloth from Masa and placed it on Syo's forehead. "His fever is back and it's climbing." He then looked down at Syo, "Natsuki is fine, he's just worried like the rest of us. Don't worry, Syo, we'll work you back to health."

Syo tried to give a weak smile to the two caring for him but he was just too sleepy. "…t-thanks f-for not leaving…" The two hovering over him exchanged confused looks but lay back down in their "beds" as well. Tokiya watched the youngest sleep for a bit worried about what Syo had said before drifting off. Why would anyone leave him alone when he was in this condition? He knew that Kaoru and Natsuki wouldn't dare leave him alone…but someone must have.

He knew he still had to make up for the mistakes he'd made recently trying to juggle two lives. He hadn't known where to start but taking care of Syo - he felt like he was moving in the right direction finally….during the emergency no one had pushed him away…not even Syo.

"Tokiya, stop over thinking the situation and go to sleep." Masa said from the other side of Syo. "Don't ask how I knew - I just did."

Tokiya blinked but reluctantly closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. In his hand was Syo's, clinging for life.

"Come now Syo, you've got to eat something." Ittoki begged a bowl of warm oatmeal in his lap. "I'll even help you eat." Syo just glared silently too weak to speak back. "Tokiya promised that Natsuki didn't touch it. Masa made it. You need to keep up your strength so you can get better and practice for the concert!" Syo blushed and looked down at the oatmeal, his eyes and mind were foggy. Then he lifted his head and his gaze went over to the others. They were all watching him too with worried glances.

"F-Fine.." He croaked hoarsely. "…w-want Natsuki..t-though.." He continued unable to look Ittoki in the eye, his face a shade darker from the fever and his embarrassment. He shivered gripping the blanket around him tighter.

Ittoki smiled really big and reached out ruffling Syo's blonde hair, "That's it! I'll get Natsuki! He is close to you - he's known you the longest out of all of us."

Syo was starting to second guess his decision, but he did want someone he trusted. However, maybe Natsuki would enjoy it too much. He groaned hanging his head, all of this thinking hurt too much. "….Masa…not N-Natsuki…"

Ittoki looked back over shocked, he could see in Syo's eyes that he truly wanted Natsuki over here. Why did he change his mind? "Oi! Natsukiiii! Masa-chan!" The two who had been called walked over.

Natsuki smiled really big plopping in front of Syo. "Goood morning Syooo-kun!" He ignored Syo's glare of death and took the compress out of the other bowl and rang it out wiping the feverish face with it. "Happy to hear that you're speaking!"

Masa just sighed and took the bowl from Ittoki who left to join the other three. "It's not healthy for him to be talking yet, Natsuki. In fact, he needs to his best to not to speak unless it's important and rest. Tokiya is right, you do need to eat something though and drink if you can. Otherwise you will get dehydrated which will make your heart have to work harder.."

Syo's glare lessened as he tried to follow what Masa instructed. He was really exhausted and wanted to just curl up and sleep. His stomach, however, was sending him mixed signals. He felt hungry ..but was he really?

Masa quietly moved closer leaning forward with a spoonful of the oatmeal. Syo obediently opened his mouth and ate the bites he was given. He relaxed when he realized that Ittoki was telling the truth, Natsuki didn't make it. However in his weak state it took a lot of energy to swallow and then take more. Masa was doing a good job though, he wasn't pushing Syo too hard.

Every few bites, Natsuki would hold up a glass of water with a straw in it. "Have to keep you hydrated Syo-Kun!"

Syo was too weak to verbally protest the cup the water was in. Why did Natsuki have to put it in a Piyo cup!? It was a sickening bright yellow with a smiling bird all over it. "…n-no more…s-sleepy…"

"You need to drink more," Masa ordered gently putting the oatmeal down. He took the glass from Natsuki and put the straw to Syo's mouth again.

"I-I really don't think I-I can.." Syo croaked. "S-Stomach f-feels funny.." He laid back down going face first into his blankets coughing.

"Give him a bit then try again," Masa told Natsuki standing and laying one of the blankets over Syo's shaking form. He turned and looked out the window, even though it was day light it was still dark outside and dreary, the rain was coming down hard. He saw Tokiya over by one of the windows looking out. "Waiting for someone?" He asked quietly.

"…No just reminded of the day I collapsed from exhaustion. It was pouring just like this…the roads were closed and I couldn't get back to school…hell even my phone died…" He shook his head trying to laugh it off then turned back to look at Syo, "I'm just thankful he's in here and not out there. He could be stuck in a taxi trying to get home and not make it until night."

Masa's eyes widened briefly at being told the truth but he made no move to respond, instead he turned back to watch Syo. "I'm just worried it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"He was eating though. That's a good sign."

Masa silently showed the bowl of oatmeal. "I barely got him to swallow five bites and Natsuki could only get him to drink maybe a few sips of water."

Tokiya frowned worried then noticed Natsuki had gone over to the closet for something. He looked closer at Syo and saw the youngest's features were contorted in pain. "Masa…" He didn't wait for Masa to respond, he hurried over to Syo recognizing the look on the teens face. He knelt down gently touching Syo's shoulder, "Syo?"

"S-Stomach…aches….r-really bad…" Syo wheezed in response. He let Tokiya help him sit up and lean him over. He opened his eyes and saw a trash can.

"Don't hold it in, it'll only hurt worse."

Syo's shoulders started to shake as he started to gag, tears streaming, his ribs were crying out in agony. One hand was grasping Tokiya's arm, the other was holding onto the trashcan, his will power was losing the fight fast. He hiccuped and threw up into the trash can, dry heaves following soon afterwards causing his breathing to become labored which in return caused his heart condition to act up. He hissed and sat up quickly putting a hand to his chest, squeezing it hard. His stomach continued to protest what was put in it earlier, Syo was forced to lean over again as his body tried to throw up with nothing there. "..m-make it..ughhh…s-stop…."

"Syo-kun!" Natsuki ran over from the closet holding a water bottle Syo had gotten of his hero's TV series many years ago. "I-I was hoping this would help him drink more…since it's from his hero…!"

Tokiya just bent down and picked up the compress, dunked it in water then washed Syo's forehead, cheeks and neck with it. "Can you go get some water to go in it?" Natsuki nodded and hurried off. "Just breath, Syo, just breathe. I know the heaves hurt but you've got to be careful, heaving speeds up your heart beat - which in return can cause an attack."

"I-I'm trying.." Syo choked again trying to hold back his tears.

When Natsuki came back, Syo was lying back curled into Tokiya shivering and shaking, he looked to be in agony. His body was tense, only half his face showing, his small hands clenching Tokiya's shirt. Ren had joined them wiping his face off. Masa pushed past Natsuki running to their medical supplies, "Masado-san?"

"His fever has risen and the vomiting caused another attack on his heart. Hurry with the water, he lost a lot of fluids."

Natsuki ran over quickly handing the water bottle to Tokiya. "Syo-kun, is it bad?" He knelt down in front of Syo, the only response he got was a raspy "K-Kaoru…"

Ren sighed frustrated as he dunked the compress into the water again. "I wish there was a way to get his brother here some how."

"He's all the way in America studying to become a doctor…" Natsuki explained sadly.

Tokiya wrapped an arm around Syo's shoulders and propped him up, "Drink the water slowly…too fast and you'll get ill again. Natsuki can you administer another shot?"

"But isn't that what the IV is for?" Natsuki asked confused.

"No, it's to keep him out of pain once the attack stops. We've got nothing to stop it once it starts." Tokiya held Syo closer to him trying to calm the shaking and the cries. He held the cup to Syo's mouth and the youngest sipped at it weakly, his face contorted in pain, drenched in sweat from his rising fever. "Ren, another compress."

Ren quickly soaked another cloth in the ice cold water and rang it out replacing the old one. "Natuski, hurry with the medicine."

Natsuki opened his bag he had carried with him the other day and pulled out one of the syringes. Syo's wheezing and labored breathing could be heard across the room.

"T-Tokiya…i-it hurts…" Syo panted eyes heavy nearly closed, tears streaming. "S-Shot….n-need…a-a …..shot.." He was too weak from the pnenonmia to fight the pain and just wanted it gone.

"Natsuki, throw it!"

The blonde stopped in mid stride of standing and threw the capped syringe at Tokiya who caught it with one hand. "I can stick it anywhere?"

"Y-Yes. Try this thigh this time. It will get in his blood stream faster."

Syo's eyes widened as Tokiya bit the cap off with his teeth and eyed his thigh. This was going to hurt - he could tell that even through his sick haze. It was going to hurt a lot. He shut his eyes clenching them not knowing what hurt worse his heart beating irregularly or what Tokiya was about to do.

Masa turned to Ittoki concerned about his dislike for needles but saw he had his ear phones on writing a song. Ren had to look away unable to watch the needle pierce Syo's thigh. Syo screamed hoarsely, his voice echoing off the walls. He clenched Tokiya's arm so tightly his nails began to dig into the other teens skin leaving a mark. He threw his head back panting wheezing, sobbing. He was used to the arm….t-this hurt really bad.

"SYO!" Natsuki had never ever heard Syo scream like that.

"Masa, hold him down. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have to." Tokiya ordered. He still kept one arm around Syo, doing his best to hold him tightly. Masa rushed over holding Syo down doing what Tokiya couldn't with only one arm. After Syo was pinned, Tokiya pushed the stopper down watching the thick medicine go inside Syo's hip. "I'm sorry, Syo, I'm sorry just hang in there."

After the medicine was out of the syringe, Masa let go as soon as Tokiya removed the needle. Syo collapsed against Tokiya panting and wheezing exhausted from the ordeal. Tears were still streaming as he tried to stop crying. His chest wasn't as tight as before, the medicine was already working, but his body was still in shock. His limbs were convulsing, hands were shaking, face was still red, from his high fever and from being upset. Tokiya took another compress from Ren and gently washed Syo down. "It's over, it's done, Syo. Just relax..I'm not going to do it again.."


End file.
